


Behind Blue Eyes

by Dove the Unoriginal (Typical_Dove)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical_Dove/pseuds/Dove%20the%20Unoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seem makes a decision about meddling in the lives of others and hopes that she won't regret it. A gentler idea about where Veger went before Jak X happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Veger's eyes are blue-green, but the title was taken from a song, and 'Blue-Green' seems overly wordy? Anyway, feel free to offer constructive criticism.

 

Seem had entered the Mirage only a few times, and always with a purpose. Before she had sought out Damas, and later Sig, but this would be one of those rare occasions when she was looking for Kleiver. She paused in the doorway, breathing deeply as she composed herself for the usual tumult, with strong hints of stale tobacco smoke, and the gathered stench of several sweaty people in one large room.

 

Once inside, it wasn't hard to locate Kleiver, due to his immensity in girth and voice. He stood at the bar, laughing with some female Wastelander that Seem didn't know. Not that this mattered. The entire reason that Seem was in such a rowdy, uncouth environment in the first place was currently standing on Kleiver's spiky spaulder, looking bored. Even from that distance, it was apparent that Veger was gritting his teeth, as if hearing them talk pained him.

 

For a moment, Seem was uncertain. She hadn't considered how to interrupt Kleiver, if he was having a conversation. It went beyond simple rudeness. There was no point in annoying the stubborn old man when her goal was to sweet talk him into handing over Veger. She stood and watched, mentally willing the woman to leave, so that she could approach. Minutes passed and Seem decided to move closer, hoping to silently catch Kleiver's eye. If he noticed, then he was ignoring her.

 

She tried to pass the time by watching a nearby card game, and eavesdropping on a conversation or two, but none of these things interested her; only Veger's supposed plight. When she initially found him in Spargus, she had refused to assist him, and he swore that she was leaving him to a fate worse than death. It was hyperbolic, but she couldn't get it out of her mind ever since. In the end, she had decided to take Kleiver to task. If he truly wasn't as concerned about Veger's well-fare as she was, then she would finally insist that her friend should stay at the temple.

 

As she waited, Veger scrambled off the armor and onto the bar itself. He went no further, though he paid close attention to the drink being poured, and idly paced around Kleiver's elbow, saying something that Seem couldn't hear. It must have been offensive, because Kleiver pounded his fist into the counter, right beside Veger. This startled him into almost knocking everything over with his tail. Then there was a snarl from Kleiver, about the near accident or what Veger had said, but it was quickly forgotten when the woman laughed as if she didn't mind.

 

At first Seem thought to step in, just in case Kleiver threatened abuse, but Veger relaxed quickly, and Kleiver beckoned the bartender over, to order something else. He even went so far as to hand Veger a small collection of something that made Veger's ears prick up with considerable interest. Probably money, which was certainly unusual. Either Kleiver felt like celebrating, or something strange had happened. Possibly both.

 

To Seem's surprise, Kleiver put one arm around the woman, who readily leaned into his massive side, and they began to walk away, leaving Veger behind. Though Seem was flustered by a turn of events she'd had no plan for, she followed them to the door.

 

“Kleiver, may I speak with you? It is important.”

 

Both of them were understandably confused when they turned to face a monk of the Golden Order. They might have been drunk already, she had no idea how long they had been in the bar, before her arrival, but they were still sober enough to recognize her presence as unusual. Kleiver snorted, and shook his head, waving his free hand dismissively. The woman glared at her, as if Seem were getting in the way of something.

 

“Not tonight, you won't! I got bigger fish to fry,” Kleiver said.

 

He winked at the woman, who giggled, before he turned back to Seem with considerable disinterest.

 

“Stop by me garage tomorrow, and I might listen to ya then,” Kleiver added.

 

Seem's eyes widened, but she nodded. She wasn't used to being brushed off, but there was no point in pressing the matter. It would have to wait.

 

Kleiver pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, before they went around the corner and out of sight.

 

“Go keep the li'l nipper busy, if ya ain't got nothin' better to do!” he said.

 

It took a moment for that to sink in, because it was so completely against what she had been anticipating. Well, it was as good of an idea as anything else. She made her way over, just as Veger was speaking to the bartender. A fresh bottle of whatever beverage appeared from under the counter, and the cork was removed for him. She touched the paltry leather padding on the stool that Kleiver had been sitting on, tentative since she'd never stayed in the Mirage long enough to sit down before. The lingering warmth on the seat made her too uncomfortable to consider it further. Instead, she leaned against the bar counter, uncertain what to say as she stared at his back. Veger froze when he realized that someone was behind him, but his usually dour face lit up when he recognized her.

 

“Seem! Since you're here,” Veger said, “And the bottle is heavy, would you mind terribly...?”

 

Veger held out his little glass, while pointing into its empty depths, his expression warm and hopeful. Seem reached over and carefully tilted the first bottle instead, grateful that it was mostly empty, and thus easier to manage with one hand. He didn't correct her choice of bottles. Perhaps he hadn't realized the first one wasn't entirely done for. Regardless, he carefully held the glass underneath, and Seem began to ponder how perfectly it fit into his grasp. She set the bottle aside, and examined a similar glass, one of many that was just sitting on the bar beside him. Turning it from side to side, she studied the completely ordinary designs around the edge.

 

“Where did you find these Precursor-sized cups?” she asked.

 

Veger stared at the glass in his hand, as if seeing it for the first time, then blinked and laughed. He shook his head, while holding his hand up to his face. As soon as he'd composed himself again, he looked up with an unusually wide, benevolent smile.

 

“It's a shot glass,” Veger said. “Now be a dear, and pour me another, won't you?”

 

Seem blinked. When a further explanation wasn't forthcoming, she assumed they must be common. Still, her brow furrowed as she considered how little was left inside the original bottle, which deepened as she noted the size of the second one. Then she couldn't help frowning as she took note of his unsteady gaze and the overly congenial tone in his voice. Even if he hadn't whittled away at that first one on his own, he clearly intended to take on the new one by himself. She couldn't keep from admonishing him as she stated the obvious.

 

“You're drunk.”

 

“Yes! Although not enough,” Veger said. “I'm trying to drown my troubles, but they're being _horribly_ persistent. I thought this would be _easier_ , considering how small I am now!”

 

When his smile didn't waver, Seem sighed. Guilt set in, even though he hadn't accused her of abandonment this time. Somehow that made it worse. She pulled him into a gentle embrace, rubbing her cheek against the top of his balding head, as she curled over him protectively. He had upset her in the past, but she had never truly wished him ill. He also didn't strike her as the sort to take to alcohol so readily. This couldn't be a good sign.

 

A sudden huff of breath escaped him, and she felt his muscles tense briefly, before going even more lax than before. Then he wiggled abruptly, slipping from her grip more easily than she could have imagined. At first she thought he was trying to get away from her. She let go, just as he threw his arms around her neck, and snuggled right up against her armor. His whiskers unintentionally tickled her ear and he began to ramble into it. Seem froze, while trying not to laugh. She felt unbelievably awkward, even more since she was unaccustomed to such friendliness from _Veger,_ of all people... or ottsels.

 

“You're so **warm** ,” he said, “And this desert is so damned cold, when it isn't trying to cook me alive! You'd think the fur would help, but no! It just makes those blistering suns more unbearable.”

 

Seem hugged him reassuringly, even as she leaned away from his muzzle. He continued to complain, too addled to notice.

 

“I _actually_ considered sleeping near that fat fool, but he snores like a Hip Hog! And the smell... Ugh. Not like you. Not even like me.”

 

Veger paused, and Seem could hear him sniffle, either from sadness or disgust. The awkwardness remained as the hug went on much longer than was comfortable.

 

“I never imagined the Precursors would stink. Laundry aside,” Veger added. “I'm not saying you stink.”

 

As pointless as his griping was, that gave her pause. Now that he had brought it up, and she was close enough to tell, there was something distinctive about it. She inclined her head to one side, sniffing as discretely as possible. It was clear that he really hadn't washed his clothes in some time. There were faint patches of dirt that could be seen as well, and the odor was definitely stronger than she had expected. Yet his shirt and waistcoat probably weren't accurate. It would be a build-up of old sweat and decay after all. Tipping one ear closer to her nose only smelled like fur. There _was_ something else there, which taunted her the longer she tried to place it. If anything, she was amazed at his complacence while she tried to determine what it was.

 

Her voice was soft when it finally came to her.

 

“Musk.”

 

It was an animal smell, but not one she was used to. Strong as perfume, yet nothing awful. Perhaps it might offend someone with a better nose. Seem didn't mind, though she wondered why it bothered Veger. Surely the Precursors liked their own scent? Not that Veger had been born as one...

 

She was startled out of her thoughts as a sudden heaviness unbalanced her, forcing her to grab onto the bar for support, and she turned to face the offending shoulder weight. Veger was clinging onto the small round piece of Precursor metal that was imbedded into the sleeve of her habit, while the rest of him slowly began slipping over her back, scrabbling in his effort to stay put. The combination of slick rubber and smooth metal wasn't helping him any.

 

“Veger! I appreciate the gesture, but I am not that strong,” Seem said. “Remove yourself!”

 

His expression went from sheer drunken concentration, to outright offended, and she was about to apologize when he simply let go, falling down before he had apparently registered what that meant. She twisted around to see him jump up from an awkward heap on the floor, dusting off his sleeves in a poor effort to regain his dignity. He turned his back to her, and started to wobble away, his tail serving as a counterweight when he seemed to be stumbling too far forward. She stood up straighter, and then reached for him, in spite of the distance between them.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

 

Seem dreaded the answer, assuming he would chew her out for being useless in that regard, when he stopped altogether. He looked around, dazed. Then he sighed as his shoulders slouched, and his ears flattened against the back of his head.

 

She hurried over, crouching down so she could grip his small shoulders as soothingly as she knew how. When he didn't look up right away, she winced.

 

“I _am_ sorry. Please, don't be angry?”

 

Veger remained silent and shook his head slowly.

 

Even his tail was drooping, almost touching the floor, and the dissonance from his prior good mood made the whole thing worse. What could she say? She didn't agree with his method, but after seeing it for the first time, she wanted him to be cheerful again.

 

He kept his chin down, but his blue-green eyes glanced up, searching for understanding. It made him look more helpless than ever before, and she couldn't resist pulling him into another hug, certain now that he wouldn't mind. He clung to her neck like before, but kept his head under her chin instead, and against common sense, she scooped him up into her arms, like she would a child. She remained seated as she quickly remembered that he was too heavy for her to carry easily, even with a firm grip.

 

“How long before Kleiver comes back?” Seem asked.

 

There was a snort, followed by a sour chuckle in response.

 

“Not tonight,” Veger said. “He got _lucky._..”

 

Seem was often unaware of phrases that others took for granted.

 

“Lucky?” She felt him nod.

 

“He took her home, and I'm not invited,” Veger muttered. “Not that I'd _want_ to be there, hearing them through the walls, while they're... _rolling_ around in bed.”

 

His distaste was palpable, and she grimaced as she got the point. Kleiver in the nude wasn't a pleasant mental image. It did mean he probably wouldn't notice Veger's disappearance until morning...

 

“I could sleep in the garage, I guess,” Veger said. “It's the only place I won't get thrown out of.”

 

“That's not true,” Seem said.

 

Instead of being reassured, Veger squirmed and tugged on her sleeve insistently.

 

“It is,” Veger said. “I'm so tired of this! **All** of this. I want to go home, Seem!”

 

His voice cracked from a small sob, and it spoke volumes. It was rude, or at least inadvisable, to take him from Spargus, when she hadn't determined if Kleiver _was_ keeping Veger there against his wishes, but Kleiver _had_ said the discussion could wait. She'd act in the meantime, to make up for her prior avoidance of the issue. If Veger needed somewhere to sleep off his inebriation, then she would give him that much. There were rarely enough monks to fill all of the available rooms at the temple.

 

She set him back down, a serene smile on her face as her mind was made up. Though she never would have done it while he was human, Seem couldn't resist letting her fingers ruffle through his soft sideburns and stroked him under the chin. It was much like petting Daxter and just as brief. Veger leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, too out of it to protest that he wasn't some pet. It made him seem older and twice as tired, and it tugged at her compassion.

 

“Then... I will take you home,” Seem promised, foolish as that might be.

 

Veger began to _giggle_ , of all things. Seem arched an eyebrow, when it slowly dawned on her that might be taken the wrong way, given that Kleiver's outcome was the more typical result. She blushed, bright red under the pallid skin, where the face paint didn't cover it up.

 

“That isn't what I meant!”

 

Veger nodded, but he was still wiping away tears that were equal measures mirth and despair. Seem grumbled as she lead him out of the bar. He refused to hold her hand, insisting that he could walk on his own, and thankfully he was correct, though he couldn't follow a straight path to save his life. For whatever reason, the idea of carrying him the whole way embarrassed her further. Seem didn't bother offering, though she would if she must, since she intended to help him as much as she could... as much as he'd let her. That was what friends did, after all. She only hoped Kleiver wouldn't be too upset, but that would be a different adventure, for another day.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might try writing about what happened afterward. Veger wakes up with a hangover and Seem doesn't understand his panic when she mentions picking him up in a bar. Then he gets mad 'cause he wanted to go to HIS home. For the lulz.


End file.
